The Hunter and the Bird
by Black Blood 5
Summary: What happens when a hunter decides to finally claim his bird (rape, slash, Character death SladeRobin)
1. Want

Hi! This is my first story so please do not flame me! Thank you!  
  
WARNING: There is rape, sex and death in this story!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Hunter  
  
It is hard to watch something that you want so badly but can not have. Follow him, but not let him know. To send androids that look like you to go talk to him.  
  
Sometimes, when I am watching him, I lose me mind and just want to run up to him and touch him, kiss him, claim him. But I have to wait, I have to be patient, and when the time comes he will be mine.  
  
I sit here right now, watching him on a screen, as he fights yet another android of me. His comrades are off right now. They are on a smaller screen to the right. I seem to have lost sight of Terra. Maybe she ran away and died. Well, let's not hope too much.  
  
My attention has returned to the real prey. He is putting up a real good fight, but his moves are out of rage and he is soon caught by my android. He looks so helpless, fragile, as he starts to struggle against my androids hold. I do not think he knows it is an android yet, but he most likely has already guessed that it is.  
  
The android leans its head down to his ear and I turn on a speaker so I can talk to my prey, but as soon as I open my mouth to speak there is a loud explosion from behind the android. Terra! That brat!  
  
Terra runs in to help my prey, but I send some hidden androids out of there hiding spots to stop her.  
  
I turn my attention back to my prey. "I am coming to get you. Soon, my Robin, you will be mine." I whisper through the speaker.  
  
The android drops Robin and run to the door. As it reaches the door it turns around, whips out a laser and shoots Terra, who is still fighting the androids. The beam hits her chest and she falls to the floor.  
  
Robin is just getting up but it is too late, the android has already run from the warehouse. I turn off the monitor.  
  
Next time we meet Robin, it will be the real me, and I will claim you as mine. My little bird. 


	2. Funeral

_Well, this is the second chapter. Please no flames, and if you have some tips, please tell me them._

_WARNING: There is rape, sex and death in this story!_

Chapter 2

The Bird

Terra's death hard for all the titans. Beastboy did not come out of his room at all. Cyborg played video games the whole time, but he was not concentrating. Raven was reading a book, though her eyes weren't moving and she flipped pages every ten minutes. Star cried most of the time, and only came out of her room two times. Robin was in the gym the whole time, not even going to bed or eating.

Terra's funeral was held 3 days after the Slade incident. All the titans cried except for Robin, even Raven cried. Robin just stood there. A look of anger on his face. When the funeral was over, it was 7:00pm, and Robin did not want to go back to the tower.

Robin sat in a park in the middle of the city staring at the ocean.

Slade had done this, he had killed terra, he had made the titans suffer, and he was the bad guy.

Robin had to put a stop to Slades' evil plans, he had to stop him. Robin slowly got up and started to walk bake to the tower. He had to go to the tower get his stuff with out the others knowing, find Slade, and stop him, tonight.

Robin crept in to the tower a quietly as he could and snuck up to his room. It looked like the others had gone to bed. He entered his room and grabbed his stuff. Right before he left he stopped and turned around. He pulled out his communicator and put it on the table.

This fight was between him and Slade, and he did not want any distractions.

Robin knew that Slade would be expecting him to come looking for him after the funeral. Robin had a job to protect his team, and he failed. Robin does not like failing, it angers him.

Slade knew that Robin would go looking for him in an empty warehouse, so that's where Slade planed to be. He wasn't going to send an android, no, he was going to go himself. His patience had run out and he was going to take what was his once and for all.

_OK, I know this chapter was boring, like it board me so much that I stopped writing, but there is also the fact that I went on vacation, and me computer was overloaded, or something like that. Well sorry for the late update, the boring chapter. But in the next chapter...well...you'll just have to wait. I will update sooner, Kay. BYE_


	3. Mine

_I know, I'm a procrastinator, it's not my fault, I got it from my mom. Well this is the third chapter. No flames._

_WARNING: There is rape, sex and death in this story!_

Chapter 3

Mine

Robin had been searching for the last half an hour and there was no sign of Slade. He knew that Slade was waiting for him, but were. He knew that he would be hiding in a warehouse, so he came to the docks to look around. He went up to the next warehouse and put his ear up to the door. He could here something in there. It sounded like someone was working machinery.

Robin opened the door and walked in slowly. The warehouse was empty. After searching the whole thing he decided to leave.

Right before he left the warehouse, he heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Leaving so soon, my pet?"

Robin whipped around. "Slade." He growled.

"What not happy to see me." Slade asked as he walked out from the shadows. "Because I'm sure happy to see you, my love."

"STOP THAT!" Robins face is twisted in to pure rage as he runs at Slade. Slade easily doges to the left and punches robin in the stomach.

Robin falls to the ground holding his stomach in pain. All of a sudden he is flipped on to his back as Slade straddles his hips. Slade brings his arms above his head and pins him there. He gives Robin a minute to thrash around until he loses his strength.

"Now look what you have gotten yourself into," Slade says quietly, "you should be more careful when you get yourself in to a situation like this."

"Don't lecture me Slade!" robin spit at him.

"Why not love," Slade purrs as he lowers his head to Robins neck (he still has his mask on, but he will take it off soon, along with some other...stuff). "You smell delicious."

Robin was really freaked out now and started to squirm in his arms. "Get off me, please get off me."

That, my love, is imposable." Slade reaches up and takes off his mask, but before Robin can say anything about it, Slade captures his lips for a bruising kiss. Robin was starting to suffocate when Slade remove his lip.

Slade reached up and slowly took of robins mask. Robin tried to fight him off, but in this state of fright, was too weak. Slade looked into his eyes for a minute. "Now my bird, I will show you what love is all about. You are mine"

_Well that is the new chapter, I will try to update a soon as possible. No Flames Please_


End file.
